


That Hero, A Forgotten Command

by KapptianKappa



Series: That Hero, How Spirited [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Legend (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa
Summary: Legend keeps on forgetting.Sometimes he wonders if that was what he was made to do.Maybe that’s what humanity was made to do.Forget.(for those looking for a good Legend fic im afraid this is the wrong place. This is an OC fic, proceed with caution of disappointment.)
Series: That Hero, How Spirited [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	That Hero, A Forgotten Command

The first thing that Eternity tries to do is disappear. 

It's incredibly ironic for somebody who was upset he wasn’t noticed to do.

It almost works though, and the thought  _ terrifies _ Legend.

Unlike the previous times that the Links forgot about Eternity, in where it was a natural kind of fading out. Forgetting about a task you were meant to do while chatting with friends, forgetting about somebody during a commotion, common things. 

This time it was  _ intentional _ . 

Legend watches as an intensely, fiery  _ hot  _ flash of anger- irritation- disappointment streak across Eternity’s face before he  _ forgets _ .

It's visceral- something that shouldn’t  _ couldn’t  _ be forgotten, a contradiction. It’s a uniquely new brand of horror, something that doesn’t leave without leaving a lingering trace on one’s soul. 

Legend can  _ feel  _ the memories leave him, and for a few moments, he sees  **_Marin_ ** . It’s a dumb- ridiculous comparison but Legend akins it to the feeling of fish escaping your grasp. Like darting around the scaly flesh of a fish’s torso and feeling the triumph bubble up- to turn around to show a beloved one, but losing your grip and feel the fish flip and flap before  _ leaving. _

Legend can only watch as the fish runs away- far away- taking his loved ones with him.

  
  
  
  


**_“F̷̨͈͉̞͈̌̎́͑͊̚ͅơ̶̡̧̟̬̦͔͙̪͈̼̥̤̺̲̪̌̾̓͒͗̎̈́̇̉͂͐́̽̓́͂̚̕̚ͅr̵̛͔̗̰̹̖͍̮̝̦̜͙̜̗͒̒̍͂͗͊̇̈́̋̊͗̊̋̚͜͜͝͠ġ̷̱̻̤̗̂̋̄͑͂̀̓̍̈̊̕͘ḛ̶̢̡̙̜̦̯̫̥̤̤͎͔̳̺̦̩̝͑̽̑͐̓͋̄̽̈́͐̄͒̂̕͜͜͝ţ̴̨̟͍̮̙͕͔͎͙̝̋̒͊̽̽̌͆̈́̾̌̇̇̂̅͊͗̑̉͝͠.̵̖̪͇̺͙̝̱͖̥̼̓̏̋̿͊͆̓̅̽͋̍͗̈́̌͑̔”_ **

  
  
  
  


Legend blinks.

“Well then boys, why won't you come into the house! It’s been so lonely with only the animals to keep me company, I might have gone feral you know?”

Legend languidly sinks into his regular slouched posture. 

It’s been a few looooong weeks and he has been  _ aching  _ for some cloyingly domestic kind-of-stupid dumb time. 

The rest of the Links bustle into the house like a barely contained hoard- and upon entering the abode they disperse like a bunch of insects being lifted from imprisonment. Wild, Time, Twilight and Missus Malon all make their way to the kitchen to prepare some food. Hyrule, though very amenable and sociable doesn’t pretend that he was someone who felt refueled by being around people, and proceeds to tuck himself into a shady corner and falls straight first into a fantasy book. Legend sums it up from being a lonely traveler in his world and his inborn nature. Four has chucked himself onto the nearest soft surface, which happened to be Missus Malon’s absurdly fluffy carpet, and has fallen straight to sleep. Legend supposes that being  _ that _ small makes it so that he probably had to walk 2x the more steps than the rest of the links had to- and honestly just thinking about it makes Legend sweat.

Legend wipes his hands on his tunic- there’s a phantom feeling of slimy fish scales on them for some reason.

Legend leans further onto the door frame that he’s been occupying. That just leaves one more… How long is he going to wait until reporting this to Time?

Hmm… He’ll give him 10 minutes.

* * *

Approximately 9 minutes after entering the Lon-Lon Ranch’s house, Wind comes slamming open the door.

Slamming open the door into Legend’s face.

Everybody turns in their direction, even those in the kitchen pop their heads out from around the corner- and for a man of Time’s stature it looks slightly hysterical.

Legend is clutching his nose as pain  _ radiates  _ from it.

“I was talking to a flower.”

Wind states with such a surety that Warriors and Sky stop staring and continue chatting.

“A hibiscus flower to be exact.”

Wind continues and that’s two more people’s focus redirected, them being Wild and Twilight.

“It was very sad.”

Wind says emphatically, and as if a  _ literal flower _ being  _ sad  _ was completely and resolutely normal in everybody’s books, they all turn back to what they were doing as if to say “Completely understandable, continue as normal”.

Legend is left gaping in the doorway as Wind strolls into the kitchen as if this was his ship, integrating perfectly into the atmosphere. Hyrule has come with a handkerchief, holding it apologetically to Legend’s bleeding nose.

“Keep your head down”

Hyrule tells him and Legend isn’t sure if he meant that in a medical or social perspective.

* * *

Legend hasn’t much to say about the rest of the day, all of it being restful and mercifully  _ normal _ . No ambushes, explosions, terrible food, none of it. It can be stifling in great amounts, and Legend knows that his version of what’s tolerable is small in comparison to the others, but for now Legend can enjoy it.

Though an exception to the unremarkable day, Legend has seen Twilight, Wild and Wind all congregating together with pinched looks on their faces. Knowing them that probably means grave danger that results in death or some emotional trash that Legend  _ can not deal with.  _ Legend decides to take a gamble and proposes that it’s emotional garbage and that he’s not poking it with  _ any _ length of stick. 

Period.

The day goes by without Legend even knowing it- and the Links are all now readying for bed. Legend excuses him to the bathroom, trying to seem as casual as possible. Legend notes that all of their rooms don’t even have a speck of dust in them and Legend tries not to think about the implications of that. 

(How was Marin doing? Was she lonely? What about his room?)

Legend power walks through the hallway and  _ slams  _ the door behind him. He instantly shoves his hands under the tap and  _ scrubs. _

Legend hasn’t remotely  _ touched _ fish for the last 2 weeks.

He feels so  _ slimy. _

* * *

When he makes his way back to his room it seems that a significant amount of time has passed. It's dark outside- a little too dark, so much so it frightens Legend a little. The night is vampiric in how it sucks the light out of everything. Not even the stars are glimmering. 

The Links haven't come to check on him, Legend realizes.

That’s odd.

And in ludicrous, stupid, preposterous line of thought Legend begins to believe that there was some merit to Wind talking to a flower.

There’s a shuffle in the hallway.

Only Twilight ever dares to lurk this late at night, befitting of his name. If it were Wild then Legend wouldn’t have even heard him and if it were Wind then it’d be the exact opposite.

“Couldn’t sleep Sparkles?”

Legend turns to the shuffler and-

No one’s there.

Nothing except a long eerie hallway, Missus Malon’s and Time’s sugar water they leave out for the fairies and Legend’s slimy hands. 

Okay nope, Legend is done. He is going to sleep. Goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ‘Tis shorter than normal because I want a particular scene to be done in Malon’s perspective and I’ve not the will to drag this out longer than needed. I do not believe in mid-chapter perspective changes very much, and Legend is just generally hard for me to think for.
> 
> Please do check out   
> https://bitch1111116.tumblr.com/post/641436806917832704/the-hero-of-eternity-from-that-hero-how for WAHJNDALKWED FANART YA’LL!
> 
> But before doing that consider the image that one already has in one’s head. I would suggest writing or drawing down your assumptions about how Eternity (or characters and scenes in general). The preservation of ignorance can sometimes be more valuable than the attainment of knowledge. My personal drawing of Eternity both differs and matches with this fanart and it makes me just giddy looking at them.


End file.
